


what if

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style, Fantasizing, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Fujimaru Ritsuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: What if - perhaps -
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Phantom of the Opera | Assassin
Kudos: 11





	what if

What if - perhaps, if he were very good, and fought his hardest, and said nothing of his own monstrous, human desires - perhaps -

What if his Master pushed his mask aside - gently, tenderly, and kissed his forehead, right there -

What if his Master held his cheeks with those soft hands, and looked at his true face without fear or disgust - and what if they kissed him above his sunken eyes, one and then the other, as he quivered at their touch.

What if they brushed their thumb over his cheek, and over his lips, and leaned in - leaned in close - and -

**Author's Note:**

> so i read the novel and i'm dying now
> 
> this style was inspired by [If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195268) (nsfw warning) but i don't want to link it as a related work and send a notif to someone i've never spoken to in an entirely different fandom, you know, that's awkward


End file.
